


Hard To Say I'm Sorry

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, a/b/o dynamics, supernaturalhits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: My song was Hard To Say I'm Sorry by ChicagoDean tries to look like a big man to his friends and hurts the love of his life. Can he say the two words he needs to?





	Hard To Say I'm Sorry

Dean had fucked up. It was a epic fuck up, and one he couldn’t figure out how to fix. He hated himself for hurting the love of his life, and now the word was going around town that Cas was moving away. All because of his stupid alpha pride.  
He and Cas had been in a relationship for over a year, and Dean knew the omega was the only one for him. They’d had to keep it on the low down because Cas’ family was religious and very over-protective of their youngest. Not just because Cas was the only omega in the family, but because they wanted him to become a priest.  
There was no way that was ever going to happen.  
So when he was out with his alpha buddies and they had run across Cas and his friend Charlie, when the other alphas began to make fun of them and just generally been assholes, Dean had joined in.  
He was just trying to fit in. He wanted to look like a big shot in front of them. It was stupid, but when he saw the look on Cas’ face, he knew it was more than stupid. It was hurtful and mean.  
Later, when he’d seen Cas, he tried to laugh it off, but Cas had pulled away from him. He looked at Dean with tears in his eyes. “You’re an asshole just like the rest of them, Dean Winchester. I never want to see you again!” Cas had run away from him, leaving him standing alone and feeling like his world was coming apart.  
That had been a week ago. Cas wouldn’t answer his texts, and finally he stopped trying. He knew what he needed to do, but it was almost impossible for him.  
He’d only said those two words once in his life. When he’d accidentally broken his little brother’s arm, he felt so guilty and he’d whispered to Sam, “I’m sorry, Sammy.”  
But he never told anyone he was sorry before or since. It stuck in his throat. He took responsibility for his actions in other ways, always tried to make things right without actually apologizing. But this time, he couldn’t make it up to Cas. Not if the omega wouldn’t see him, talk to him.  
It was driving Dean nuts. He’s never gone more than two days without seeing Cas, kissing him and holding him… he couldn’t face life without Cas in it.  
He had to do something. He couldn’t just let Cas move away. He had to make it up to him… somehow.

He waited outside Cas’ work, waiting for him to come out. He shifted nervously from foot to foot, leaning against his car. He kept glancing at his watch, only to see it was just a minute or two from the last time he looked.  
Finally, Cas came out the back door. Dean stepped forward into the light.  
“Cas…”  
Cas turned and frowned when he saw Dean. “Go away, I don’t want to talk to you.”  
Cas turned to walk down the alley. Dean caught up with him and grabbed his arm, turning him around.  
“Cas, please… I need… I need to talk. Don’t turn away.”  
Cas sighed. “Fine. Say what you came to. I need to get home.”  
Dean let go of Cas’ arm and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Cas, I was stupid. I didn’t mean any of the things I said.”  
Cas’ frown deepened. “Then why did you say them?”  
Dean looked down at the ground, fully ashamed of himself.  
“I just wanted to look big in front of my friends.”  
Cas made a sound somewhere between a chuckle and a groan.  
“You wanted to look like a big shot? That’s rich. Your so-called friends are a bunch of knot heads that you shouldn’t even be hanging around.”  
“Look, I know that now. Please, Cas… I heard you were moving. Please don’t go.”  
Dean felt like crying. “Baby, I made a mistake. But you are the most important thing in my life. I can’t lose you.”  
Cas shook his head in frustration. “If I was, you wouldn’t have said those hurtful things.”  
Dean grabbed Cas’ arms again. “After all we’ve been through? I’ll make it up to you. I promise. Please… just… please give me a chance.”  
Cas’ eyes filled with tears. “I don’t know… “  
Dean suddenly shouted out, “I’m sorry! I’m so fucking sorry.”  
His voice lowered to a whisper. “I never meant to hurt you. I’m so sorry. Please, forgive me. You’re just a part of me. I can’t let go, I can’t lose you.”  
Cas’ mouth fell open. He’d certainly never heard those words come out of Dean’s mouth before.  
Dean fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around Cas’ hips. “I’m so sorry, Cas.” Tears were streaming down his face.  
Cas pulled Dean to his feet and hugged him.  
“I forgive you, Dean.”  
Dean sucked in a breath. He still had a chance to make it up to Cas. Cas was going to give him a chance.  
“I just want to take care of you, Cas, treat you like you deserve to be treated. I’ll be so good to you, I swear.”  
“Just because I forgive you doesn’t mean I’m not still hurt. But… take me home with you, Dean.”  
Dean was shocked. “Cas, your parents…”  
Cas put a finger to his lips. “I’m an adult, Dean. I can do what I want to. Take me to your house.”  
Dean nodded and they walked to his impala. He drove to his house, parked and they got out.  
When Dean had the door unlocked, they went in. Dean was nervous as hell.  
“Cas, I just need to say again, I’ll never do anything to hurt you again.”  
Cas turned to him. “I believe you. I love you and I want us to be together. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”  
Dean grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. “That’s all I want too, baby. Just you.”  
Cas pulled away and looked deeply into Dean’s eyes.  
“Make love to me.”  
Dean looked at Cas. “Wait, you mean it? I mean, you really want to?”  
Cas smiled. “I’m ready. I am so ready. I hate that I made you wait so long.”  
Dean swallowed and cleared his throat. “I always understood, Cas. I never want to make you feel like you have to, just to make me happy. I need to know that you’re sure now.”  
Cas brushed his lips over Dean’s. “I am. I’ve thought about it for a long time. Believe me, I want this.”

They were naked on the bed. Dean couldn’t believe how gorgeous Cas was. He always knew that Cas was handsome, pretty, even, but now, seeing him like this… he was gorgeous.  
Cas was laid out on his back, his legs spread. Dean knelt on either side of Cas’ thighs, kissing Cas like they were going to never get a chance to kiss again. He started at Cas’ eyes, then his nose, each cheek and now he was ravaging Cas’ mouth.  
Cas was moaning into Dean’s mouth and Dean couldn’t hear it enough.  
Dean worked his way across Cas’ jaw and down his throat. He sucked a light mark on Cas’ neck that made Cas gasp.  
He licked and kissed along Cas’ collar bones and then went to his nipples. Cas arched into his mouth when he sucked on each of them, pulling them to hard little pebbles.  
The sounds that Cas was making were spurring Dean on. The scent of Cas’ slick was almost overwhelming, but Dean controlled himself. It was Cas’ first time and Dean was determined to make it wonderful for his omega,  
Dean kissed over Cas’ chest and worked his way down over Cas’ belly. He pushed his tongue into Cas’ belly button and got a huff from Cas.  
Dean chuckled as he looked at Cas’ cock, standing erect and leaking precum. He licked over the head and Cas gasped.  
“Dean…”  
“Shh, angel, I’ve got you.”  
He sucked down Cas’ cock and then back up again. He didn’t want to make Cas cum yet, he only wanted that when they were actually coupled, so he moved down.  
He kissed each of Cas’ balls and Cas spread his legs further apart and lifted them into the air.  
The sight of Cas’ tight pink hole, leaking slick, took Dean’s breath away. He leaned over and licked a wide swath over it and Cas moaned loud and long.  
Dean licked slick, loving the taste of it and the scent of Cas. He could do this for hours, but he moved away. Gathering slick on his fingers, he resisted the urge to put them in his mouth, and instead slid a finger into Cas.  
“Oh my gods, Dean… oh fuck…”  
Dean had never heard Cas swear before and he loved that he could make Cas say ‘fuck’. He moved the finger in and out of Cas’ very wet hole, then carefully added a second.  
“Dean, please… need you… inside me… please..”  
Dean shook his head. “I’m big Cas, and I don’t want to hurt you. Hang on, we’ll get there.”  
Cas huffed again. He had his hands fisting the sheet.  
Dean gently added a third finger and moved them around inside Cas. His own cock was aching to be inside Cas’ wet heat, but still he took his time.  
Then, “Dean! I’m ready! I’m so ready… please…”  
Dean pulled his fingers out. He lined up and gently pushed the head of his cock against Cas’ rim.  
When Cas opened up and he slid in, it was like coming home after a long time away. It was the most amazing thing Dean had ever felt. It was tight and hot and wet and perfect. He slowly slid in all the way, and held there to give Cas time to adjust.  
Dean moved over Cas. “I love you so much. I love you, Cas.”  
Cas moaned out, “I… Iove you too, Dean.”  
Dean pulled back slowly and then pressed in again. He established a slow rhythm that was still enough to satisfy them both.  
He began to hear the roar in his ears of, ‘matematematebreedmate’  
He licked over Cas’ mating gland, breathing in his omega’s scent.  
Cas whispered, “Do it. Mate me, Dean. I want you to.”  
Dean paused, deep inside Cas. “Cas, are you sure?”  
Cas nodded. “I’m more than sure. I want to be yours. I want to be your mate. Do it.”  
Dean began to thrust into Cas harder and faster. When Cas came, he painted both of them with cum, and his hole tightened up.  
Dean’s knot was swelling and banging on Cas’ rim.  
When Dean shoved his knot into Cas and they locked together, Dean bit. He bit until he tasted blood in his mouth and came harder than he even thought possible.  
It rolled over him like thunder on a hot day. It was mind-blowing but also felt so right.  
Dean came back to himself and licked over the bite until it quit seeping blood. Then he pulled them onto their sides.  
Cas smiled at him. “Wow. I never knew it would be like that.”  
Dean grinned too. “I know. It was amazing, baby. I love you so much. I’m so lucky to have you, that you forgave me.”  
Cas frowned. “But I expect you to never hang out with those assholes again.”  
Dean laughed. “I won’t, believe me. I learned my lesson the hard way.”  
Cas got quiet. Dean hoped he wasn’t regretting what they’d done.  
“We’re mated. I’ve wanted this for so long, I can’t believe it’s finally happened.” Cas’ eyes shone in the light coming through the window.  
Dean kissed him. “We are. You’re my omega now, and I’m going to make you so happy.”  
Cas kissed him back. “I know. I don’t think my folks are going to be very happy about this, but I really don’t care. I always knew you were the only one for me.”

Cas moved out of his parent’s house the next day and never looked back. When they had their first pup, Cas’ parents finally relented. Nothing like becoming grandparents to make up for a lot.


End file.
